Judge Austin rips Erica a new one!
People ought to know not to mess with a judge, but even four powerful attorneys would be able to need help from a judge. In this case, Judge Adrianne Austin comes to the rescue of her law peers to help put Erica Harper in her place. Scene: The visiting room of MCI-Plymouth. Picking up from last episode, Erica is stunned, her face white with horror, when she sees Judge Adrianne Austin, someone whom she called in open court, an Aussie Bitch, glaring at her. JUDGE AUSTIN: What's the matter, Harper? Aren't too brave enough now to call me an "Aussie Bitch"? ERICA: What the hell are you doing here? You have some nerve! JUDGE AUSTIN: I warned you that if you came across my courtroom again, I will show you no mercy, and I meant it! And I aim to now. ERICA (her bravado back): You are not wearing a judge's robe, you stupid cow! You cannot make me look bad. JUDGE AUSTIN: I may not be wearing a robe in here, you wicked cow, but I am STILL a judge, and that means I still am entitled to respect! ERICA: Your word means nothing to me! And you dare to call me wicked! JUDGE AUSTIN: Well, if the shoe fits..... ERICA: Damn you! I will destroy you! (The guards swoop in to stop Erica's rampage) JUDGE AUSTIN: From what I have heard, you've done nothing but insult everyone. (She looks at the assembled attorneys) Is that correct, everyone? DYLAN: Yes, she has, Adrianne. She even out and out accused me of not being a Harper. JUDGE AUSTIN (glaring at Erica): I see. She outright disputes your birth? DYLAN: Yes, she has. And I have some paperwork for her to see. ERICA (snobbishly): I don't care about any stinking paperwork! DYLAN (by this time irate): Well, you'd best care about this! This is the result of a DNA test I had taken before Dad died! And the probability of this DNA test is 99.9999%! This proves without a shadow of a doubt that Michael Harper WAS my father! Meaning, you stupid wicked bitch, that I AM a Harper, and that will put an end to it! (Erica looks at the paper, and she is disgusted, but she realizes that Dylan is no liar.) ERICA (grudgingly): All right, I concede that one! You definitely ARE a Harper. You've all but shown it today! ANNGELIQUE: The suit that I have filed against you will be heard in court on Monday! ERICA: So? I will win this case easily! DERICK: Not quite, Madame! ERICA: What do you mean by that? DERICK: By the evidence of your attitude today, you have ruined your own credibility! And rest assured of this, Ms. Harper. You will not win! DIANA: I am going to represent Anngelique's brothers in this suit. Anngelique filed the suit, but since she herself will be in court with another matter, Jeff will be there in his sister's stead. ERICA: I will destroy them both! ANNGELIQUE (livid): You lay ONE hand on either of my brothers, and I will see to it that you regret it for the rest of your miserable life! ERICA: Your threats mean nothing to me! ANNGELIQUE: That is not a threat, bitch, believe me, it is a PROMISE! ERICA (laughing): This will teach you not to mess with a Harper, most importantly, Erica Harper, the ONLY Harper that matters! (Enter Wendy. Dylan's stepmother. She is livid!) DYLAN: Mom?! WENDY: I wouldn't say that, Erica! ERICA: Outsider! WENDY: I may be an outsider, Erica, but one thing I will not tolerate is you insulting my stepson! Dyl, are you all right, honey? DYLAN (Slightly worried): I am fine, Mom. What's wrong? Anything the matter at Harper Industries? WENDY (reassuringly): No, honey. Don't worry. Sheila called me and told me everything is all right at the office. I was more worried about you. Dealing with this piece of trash. DYLAN (glaring at his aunt): Yes, that she is, Mom. Erica is indeed a piece of trash! JUDGE AUSTIN: I feel that I should tell you, Mrs. Harper, that your sister in-law out and out called Dylan an outsider, accusing him of not being a Harper! WENDY: I see. (she looks daggers at Erica) Dyl, did she say that to you? DYLAN (hurt): Yes, she did. WENDY: I am very sorry, darling. She had no call to say that. DYLAN: It's all right, Mom. WENDY: Do you have your DNA test results? DYLAN: Yes, I showed them to her. She finally conceded that I am a blood Harper. (Wendy walks up to her sister in-law, and soundly slaps her in the face) WENDY (angrily): Next time I hear you make ANY nasty comments about MY stepson, I will not just merely slap you! I will knock you out! DIANA: I believe we are finished here. DERICK: That we are, Diana. See you in court, Ms. Harper! DYLAN: You found out the hard way, "Auntie", never to mess with the Harpers! ANNGELIQUE: Or the Minzells! JUDGE AUSTIN: I will see you in court, Harper. DO have a nice day! (The assembled party walks out of the visitor area. Wendy and Judge Austin supporting Dylan on either side of him. Erica looks like she has been through a war. She is hauled back to her cell! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell